Dark And Stormy Night
by baby-starlight
Summary: Sakura is a non-popular girl that has popular friends.while at school they are being attacked n sakura so far is the only one that has made it but what about her friends?she tries to find them.she knows they are alive.but sumwhere.some romance comes later


_**Dark And Stormy Night**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was in the middle of class when suddenly the lights went out. Blackout!"heck yea!!" the students shouted. "quiet down!"

the teacher told us, but they just ignored him and they started messing around. Only one girl was quiet, Sakura Haruno. None

of her friends were in that class and she wasn't as popular as you think she is. She's just friends with popular students:

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, TenTen, Ino Yaminaka, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. She decided to

listen to her ipod.

Suddenly the principal, Tsunade came in and a couple of high ranked ninjas came in. "ok we need you all to remain calm. All of

you, proceed to the gym immediately." Then they left to tell the others. "you heard her let's go!" Kakashi-sensei said. They

quickly got up and opened the door. The hallway lights and everything was dark. Sakura hated the dark so she started to get

scared. Kakashi lead the way.

When they got there, a whole bunch of kids were sitting down talking. She looked towards the doors where two ninja's

stood. what the heck…what's going on? she thought. She started looking for her friends and she saw them in the middle,

hinata and ino were waving at her and she ran up the steps to them. "what's going on?" she asked. They just gave her an I

don't now look. "they just told us to meet here." Sasuke replied with a bored tone. "ok?" she sat down next to sasuke and

hinata. She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "….where's Naruto?" she asked. "we don't know we

thought he was with you?" "he's not with me…where is he…."

A while later Tsunade sama came in with a microphone and she started to speak, "there is a really bad storm outside and we

that is what caused the lights to go out." The students started to cheer. "listen!!" she yelled. They immediately stopped. She

continued, "we think that Orichimaru and his people are in this school." what?!" "we just need to remain calm and" just then

out of nowhere the doors busted open and orichimaru and his people started attacking everyone. "ahh!!" they started

running down the bleachers and started running getting out as fast as they can. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata ran down to the

doors but everyone started panicking that there was pushing. They suddenly split up and Sakura tried looking for them,

"SASUKE!! HINATA!!" she couldn't see them everyone was running and they started pushing he out of the way. "stop

pushing!!" they pushed her into the metal doors and she blacked out.

4 hours later she woke up. "ugh…my head…" she was feeling dizzy and her vision was blurry but it started to clear up. Once it

did she saw dead bodies lying on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror. She was afraid that her friends were dead. She

didn't believe it so she ran into the gym. Wires were hanging down from the ceiling and sparks were coming out and the end

of it. Blood splattered everywhere, heads were severed and others were just slashed to death. "oh my gosh…." She quickly

ran out of there and ran to the auditorium as fast as she could. As soon as she got there she slammed against the wall. Rain

started to pour on her. She heard the sound of thunder and she quickly covered her ears. She looked back at the gym and

she started to sing, "see all those people on the ground….wasting time…." She looked down, "I try to hold it all inside…..just

for tonight….." she embraced her legs and kept on singing, "top of the world….sitting here wishing the things I've become and

something is missing….maybe I…..oh what do I know….on my own…..on my own…." She started to fall asleep,

"on…..my…..own….." then finally she fell into a deep sleep.

Chapters 1……end.

_**Lol well tell me how the first chapter is so I can keep writingP but hey go easy on me!!( )**_


End file.
